Aku dalam Kisahmu
by blue rainy
Summary: Ketika seseorang hidup di dunia selalu ada kisah yang akan terukir, ada tawa, duka, luka, juga cinta. Ijinkan aku masuk dalam kisahmu menjadi salah satu bagian dari kisah cintamu. Bukan menjadi yang pertama, yang paling menyakitkan, yang paling menyedihkan atau yang paling membahagiakanmu. Tapi ijinkan aku menjadi yang terakhir bagimu/OOC/Typoo/Alur maksa/RnR


**Aku dalam Kisahmu**

By cherry aoi

Disclaimer : Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

OOC, Typoo, non EYD, I've warned you

Summary : Ketika seseorang hidup di dunia selalu ada kisah yang akan terukir, ada tawa, duka, luka, juga cinta. Ijinkan aku masuk dalam kisahmu menjadi salah satu bagian dari kisah cintamu. Bukan menjadi yang pertama, yang paling menyakitkan, yang paling menyedihkan atau yang paling membahagiakanmu. Tapi ijinkan aku menjadi yang terakhir, yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu bahkan jika maut sudah memisahkan kita.

.

.

.

Enjoy ^^

**Setiap orang selalu memiliki kisah cinta yang berbeda, ada yang berakhir dengan bahagia, ada yang berakhir dengan duka, ada yang berakhir dengan melepaskan, ada juga yang belum menemukan akhir. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari cerita cintamu, menjadi yang terakhir.**

**Mereka bilang yang pertama akan selalu diingat.**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tampak menatap gusar ke arah layar monitor yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, sesekali ia menggerakkan mouse yang berada di samping benda elektronik itu. Helaan nafasnya terdengar ketika suara deritan pintu memasuki indra pendengarannya, di sana tepat di ambang pintu sudah ada sosok pemuda lainnya yang bertampang kusut.

"Kau kenapa, dobe?," tanya pemuda raven itu tanpa mengalihkan iris onyxnya dari monitor, ia masih setia menekan mouse sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Ini menyebalkan, Teme. Rumah produksi saingan kita sudah meluncurkan film terbaru, bagaimana kalau film ini kalah pamor?"

Sekali lagi, helaan nafas terdengar di ruangan itu tapi kali ini pemuda raven itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Iris onyxnya kini tersembunyi sementara tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi yang ia tempati sementara pemuda yang ia panggil dobe kini kian gusar melihat kelakuan si raven itu.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau adalah sutradara muda yang berbakat. Semua film yang kau buat selalu mendapat penghargaan tapi apa kau tidak khawatir pada persaingan?," tanya pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membuka matanya, menampilkan sorot tajam dari onyxnya yang sekelam malam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda dihadapannya itu, reputasinya sebagai sutradara handal memang tak perlu diragukan, ia selalu bisa menyabet penghargaan baik skala kecil maupun besar untuk setiap filmnya. Sayangnya, ia jarang memperhatikan pasar film yang selalu berubah, ia sering mendapatkan keluhan yang sama seperti yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau mengubah endingnya, dobe. Kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

Pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pendek, ia tahu seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang sulit untuk diubah pendiriannya sekalipun ia mengancam si Uchiha dengan pemecatan. Tentu saja ia cukup hafal dengan kelakuan si sutrada muda itu, mereka sudah saling kenal sejak masa senior high school dan kini mereka bekerja sama sebagai partner.

"Tapi para penonton lebih suka happy ending padahal tema cinta pertama yang kau angkat sudah bagus," cerocos si pemuda pirang sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di ruangan Sasuke.

Onyx milik pemuda Uchiha itu kembali disembunyikan oleh sepasang kelopak matanya, ia membiarkan Naruto yang masih saja mengomel karena ending film yang dikhawatirkan akan membuat mereka rugi. Tentu saja ada alasan kenapa ia tak ingin membuat akhir bahagia untuk film itu, ia tak rela jika kisah itu berakhir dengan bahagia karena dalam kisah itu ada gadis yang berhasil mencuri separuh jiwanya.

Flash back on

Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah dibuat kesal karena harus menunggu seseorang di tengah cuaca hujan, seharusnya ia sedang menikmati segelas ocha panas di rumah sambil beristirahat bukannya ada di dalam sebuah kafe dengan ditemani tatapan memuja para gadis yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia kembali melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangannya, sudah hampir jam lima sore tapi orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Padahal seharusnya mereka bertemu satu jam yang lalu, dimana sebenarnya orang itu? Pertanyaan Sasuke terjawab kala suara bell memanjakan telinganya, sesosok gadis berambut bubble gum tengah menatap ke arahnya. Baju yang dikenakan gadis itu agak basah terutama di bagian bawah celana panjang yang ia kenakan, sementara kemeja dan vestnya masih tetap kering. Beberapa tetes air jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambutnya membuat lantai kafe itu menjadi sedikit kotor.

Sasuke masih setia menatap gadis yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, viridian si gadis tampak menyala-nyala seperti biasa kala bertemu dengan onyxnya. Wajah si gadis tampak lelah, sepertinya Sasuke akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengomel karena wajah itu.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan dosen jadi aku terlambat kau sudah lama?"

"Hn, satu jam."

"Go-gomen ne, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Harusnya tadi aku memberi tahumu dulu," kata gadis itu dengan sedikit terbata, ia menundukkan wajahnya tak ingin bertemu dengan onyx sekelam malam milik pemuda Uchiha itu.

"….." Sasuke tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa, awalnya ia memang kesal pada gadis dihadapannya ini tapi setelah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya si pemilik onyx itu justru dibuat bingung sendiri. Memang selama ia dekat dengan gadis itu mereka sering bertengkar tapi ia tak pernah tahan bila si gadis sudah memasang wajah seperti ini.

"Hn, sudahlah. Aku memaafkanmu jika kau ikut dalam project baruku."

"Nani? Bukankah aku sudah pernah ikut? Kenapa harus ikut lagi? Kau kan tahu aku masih kuliah bukan seperti kau yang sudah lulus duluan," gerutu gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau tak punya pilihan, Haruno Sakura. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Haruno Sakura, ya itulah nama gadis yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ancaman Sasuke. Sakura memang sering mendapatkan pekerjaan dari Sasuke, biasanya pemuda itu mengenalkannya pada sutradara lainnya dan mereka akan bekerja sama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan yang Sakura dapatkan selalu dari Sasuke bukan lagi dari para kenalan sang Uchiha.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Memangnya kau mau cerita seperti apa? Aku sedikit malas membuat scenario dengan genre action seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"…" Sasuke kembali termenung, ia memang belum memikirkan akan membuat cerita seperti apa. Yang ada dalam otaknya saat mendapatkan project baru untuk membuat film adalah mengajak Sakura, karena ia tak ingin penulis scenario favoritnya terlanjur diambil sutradara lain. Silahkan anggap Sasuke egois, toh egois memang bagian dari sifatnya, pemuda berambut raven itu hanya ingin menikmati kedekatannya bersama Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan cinta pertama? Aku sangat ingin menulis tentang cinta pertama," suara gadis itu memecah renungan Sasuke membuat alis pemuda itu mengeriyit bingung.

"Pengalaman pribadi, eh," tebak Sasuke yang sepertinya tepat sasaran karena semburat merah kembali mewarnai wajah gadisnya, eh, tunggu dulu sejak kapan Sakura menjadi gadisnya?

"Uhmhm, sebenarnya memang iya. Kebetulan akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering mengingatnya jadi aku lebih mudah mendapat ide ceritanya. Bagaimana?," tanya Sakura lagi, binar di viridiannya entah bagaimana membuat Sasuke merasa seperti tertusuk. Apakah binar itu berhubungan dengan cinta pertama Sakura?

Uchiha Sasuke tahu dengan jelas siapa cinta pertama Sakura, gadis itu menceritakan kisahnya saat mereka berdua terlibat dalam film yang sama. Gadis itu bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya yang berada jauh di Sunagakure, tempat kelahiran Sakura. Kalau tidak salah nama pemuda itu Sabaku no Gaara, salah satu sahabat kecil Sakura. Menurut Sakura awalnya hubungannya dan Gaara biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa, mereka hanya sekadar teman biasa tapi semua berubah saat Sakura pindah ke Konoha. Gadis itu jadi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika menyadari kealpaan Gaara dari hidupnya, rasa rindu seolah ingin membunuhnya. Dan ketika ia sudah tak lagi berada di samping Gaara, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya. Sayangnya cinta itu tetap utuh sekalipun jarak memisahkan, Sakura menjadi gadis yang selalu menunggu tanpa kepastian apakah cintanya terbalaskan atau tidak.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa menit, pernyataan Sasuke barusan membuat senyuman Sakura semakin lebar. Sepertinya kontrak di antara mereka sudah disepakati.

"Tapi untuk ending adalah bagianku," tambah si pemuda yang membuat Sakura terpaksa gigit jari karena kejutan dari pemuda itu. Sebelumnya selalu ia yang menentukan alur ceritanya dari awal hingga akhir, lalu kenapa sekarang Sasuke ingin mengambil alih bagian favorinya?

Flash back mode off

"Jadi Teme, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membuat ending seperti itu. Mereka pasti kurang puas," cerocos Uzumaki Naruto yang masih betah menceramahi sahabat chicken buttnya.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, dobe. Dan aku tetap pada keputusan final sekalipun kau akan memecatku."

Gerutuan bervolume rendah kembali muncul setelahnya, membuat Sasuke kembali fokus pada layar monitor. Ia memang membuat ending yang berbeda dengan film-film romantis yang tengah mendominasi, jika film pesaing mereka lebih mengutamakan happy ending, Sasuke justru membuat ending yang terkesan menggantung bahkan menjurus pada ending yang menyedihkan. Bayangkan saja pemuda itu justru membuat gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama mulai melupakan cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah hadir lagi dalam kehidupannya.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu melirik sekilas pada sosok berambut pirang yang masih sibuk menggerutu, bukan tanpa alasan ia membuat ending seperti itu. Ada pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada gadis penulis skenario favoritnya, ia ingin gadis itu tak hanya menatap cinta pertamanya. Ia ingin agar si gadis musim semi itu menyadari ada cinta lain yang menunggu untuk dilihat, cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Mereka bilang yang paling menyakitkan akan selalu membekas dalam memory.**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Haruno Sakura harus berhadapan dengan iris sekelam malam yang memilik tatapan tajam, sekali lagi ia harus terlibat dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam pembuatan film. Setelah film mereka yang bertemakan cinta pertama memperoleh pendapatan yang fantastis, Sasuke kembali mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi sutradara film bertema romantis. Tentu saja sutrdara muda itu ingin berpartner dengan Sakura lagi. Selain tulisan Sakura yang memang berkualitas, Sasuke juga ingin memberi pesan lain pada si gadis musim semi.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi kau yang jadi partnerku, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau tidak bosan?," tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang tengah sibuk membaca naskah yang telah selesai ia tulis. Beberapa hari ini Sasuke memang punya jadwal mengunjungi apartemen Sakura untuk membahas film terbaru mereka.

Pemuda itu masih diam, tenggelam dalam aktivitas membacanya. Beberapa kali suara kertas yang dibalik memenuhi apartemen kecil milik Nona Haruno, si pemilik apartemen tampak menatap Sasuke intens menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Gadis berdahi lebar itu masih belum menemukan jawaban mengapa Sasuke selalu menjadikannya partner padahal ada banyak penulis lain di luar sana yang jauh lebih hebat. Yang lebih membuat Sakura penasaran, mengapa Sasuke yang tidak bisa bersikap romantis justru bisa membuat film yang menurutnya romantis. Entah bagaimana tiap naskah yang ia buat bisa direalisasikan menjadi sebuah film yang begitu memukau.

"Apa ini pengalaman pribadimu lagi?," akhirnya Sasuke buka mulut meski yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Wajah Sakura mendadak berubah sendu kala mendegar pertanyaan Sasuke, viridiannya mendadak menjadi redup.

"Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"…." Hening masih menyelimuti mereka berdua, Sasuke tentu saja bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu tampak tak ingin membicarakan naskah ini dan pengalamannya?

"Gadis dalam film itu merelakan kekasihnya bahagia dengan gadis lain yang ternyata adiknya sendiri. Dia yang sudah merelakan semuanya akhirnya pergi dari dunia, klise bukan? Semua orang pernah merasakan dikhianati," jelas Sakura yang kini tersenyum miris menatap kedua onyx milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu rasanya dikhianati?"

"….." Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang terdiam, ia mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin ini kisah lain yang belum ia dengar dari gadis itu.

"Rasanya disakiti seseorang yang kau cintai, dibohongi, hanya dijadikan sebagai bahan pembuktian. Apa kau tahu rasanya?"

"Sakit?," tanya Sasuke seolah memastikan, gadis itu masih tetap memasang wajah sendu, kepalanya kini menunduk menyembunyikan tetes-tetes air mata yang mulai terkumpul. Rasanya Sasuke ingin merengkuh gadis musim seminya, memeluknya dan berkata semua baik-baik saja tapi seluruh egonya memaksa pemuda itu tetap bertahan dalam posisi duduknya.

"Apa kau tahu? Dulu aku punya seorang kekasih. Namanya Shimura Sai, dia mengobati hatiku yang pernah lelah menunggu. Dia benar-benar orang yang baik, bahkan teman-temanku bilang kami adalah pasangan yang serasi. Tapi apa kau tahu? Semua itu ternyata hanya kepalsuan, dia membohongiku, menjadikanku sebagai pembuktian pada mantan kekasihnya."

"Aku….. benar-benar bodoh ya, Sasuke-kun?," tambah gadis itu dengan suara bergetar

"Menangislah, aku mendengarkan." Seolah lampu hijau perkataan Sasuke membuat gais itu kehilangan pertahanannya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, bahunya naik turun disertai leleran air mata. Sakura menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tahu, kadang disakiti itu perlu. Tanpa ada yang menyakitimu kau tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dewasa. Jika mantan kekasihmu itu tidak melukaimu mungkin saja kau tidak menjadi Sakura yang sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus helaian merah muda yang ada di kepala Sakura. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati sentuhan tangan besar milik Sasuke, detik selanjutnya rona merah tiba-tiba saja menghiasi wajah Sakura membuat paras cantik itu makin sewarna makanan favorit Sasuke.

"Jika dia tidak menyakitimu, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun bicara sesuatu?"

"Hn, tidak. Mungkin kau salah dengar," balas Sasuke.

"A-ano, kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke-kun," sepertinya Sakura kembali mengingat pertanyaan pertamanya dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal. Bukannya ia tak mau menjawab tapi ia malas menjelaskan semuanya, ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah bicara panjang lebar seperti si pirang Naruto.

"Karena aku ingin menjagamu dari orang-orang yang akan mengambilmu dariku, karena menjagamu adalah caraku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

**Mereka bilang yang paling menyedihkan tak akan lekang oleh waktu**

Sejak peristiwa di apartemen Sakura, hubungan si pemuda Uchiha dan gadis Haruno tak menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti. Sakura sendiri masih menyangsikan kata-kata si Uchiha tapi gadis itu juga tak bisa berada jauh dari Sasuke, atau tepatnya tidak ingin. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura menyadari ada rasa yang berbeda ketika ia menatap onyx milik Sasuke. Bukan karena mata pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada sang mantan kekasih, mata itu justru memberinya sebuah ketenangan. Tiap kali ia bersitatap dengan pemuda itu, ia akan merasa terseret dalam dunia lainnya tempat dimana ia tak perlu merasakan sakit ketika mengingat kenangannya.

Sasuke sendiri tetap mengajak Sakura menjadi partnernya dalam film ketiganya, setelah film kedua mereka yang menguras air mata berhasil menyabet penghargaan sebagai film terbaik di Negara Hi. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini pemuda Uchiha itu mendapati keanehan sikap Sakura ketika bersamanya. Gadis itu akan merona merah kala mereka hanya berdua dalam satu ruangan, wajahnya kadang tampak kusut dan moodnya akan turun dengan drastis secara tiba-tiba, semua keanehan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir. Juga membuat pemuda itu sedikit berharap. Mungkinkah gadis itu mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya?

"Sasuke-kun, ini naskahnya," ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit ketus, tampaknya mood gadis itu kembali memburuk. Ia bahkan setengah melemparkan naskah yang ada di tangannya ke meja Sasuke dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan sang sutradara. Belum sempat kaki gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tarikan halus menariknya kembali ke tempat semula. Ia menatap gusar pada si pelaku penarikan, sepertinya gadis itu tak nyaman berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu. Aku masih ada urusan lain, Uchiha-san," balas Sakura dengan suara yang agak meninggi. Gadis itu tengah berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke, sayangnya semakin kuat Sakura meronta maka semakin kuat pula genggaman pemuda itu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menarik Sakura mendekat ke arahnya, merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya seperti yang ia inginkan selama ini. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher si gadis musim semi, menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke hanya diam, tidak membalas atau menolak pelukan Sasuke. Ada sebagian hatinya yang menganggap semua ini salah, tidak seharusnya ia kembali terjebak dalam hal absurd bernama cinta tapi ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang membenarkan semua ini, menginginkan Sasuke selalu berada disisinya.

"Aku ada di sini untukmu, jadi aku akan mendengarkan apa pun yang kau katakan termasuk masalahmu sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya?," tuntut Sasuke. Pemuda itu sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa gadis dalam dekapannya kini tengah merona merah karena kata-katanya.

"A-aku hanya merasa semua ini salah."

"Apa yang salah?," selidik Sasuke, ia akan tetap bertanya sampai Sakura menjelaskan semuanya tanpa kecuali. Ia ingin gadisnya kembali tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti biasanya, bukan malah menjauhinya seperti yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan.

"Semuanya antara kau dan aku." Sakura kini mencoba memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke tapi gadis itu masih saja menunduk menatap lantai marmer seolah ada pemandangan menarik di sana. Ia bukannya takut menatap onyx milik Sasuke, hanya saja ia tak ingin jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

"Kenapa kau merasa semua ini salah?," tuntut Sasuke. Ia tak suka Sakura membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu, seolah-olah kedekatan mereka adalah seuatu yang tak boleh terjadi. Gusar. Itulah yang kini dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya gadis berambut merah muda itu sukses membuat seorang Uchiha menampilkan berbagai kecemasan.

"Menurutku, cinta itu hanya menyakiti. Lebih baik tidak merasakan cinta dari pada harus tersakiti, bukankah cinta hanya hal yang semu?," tanya Sakura yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Jawaban Sakura membuat pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya tersenyum miris, ia tahu suatu saat Sakura akan berkata seperti itu mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi pada si gadis Haruno. Dulu, sebelum mereka bertemu, Sakura sudah memiliki cerita cintanya sendiri. Pernah menanti cinta pertamanya terlalu lama, pernah tersakiti begitu dalam dan juga pernah menumpahkan air matanya hanya karena mencintai diam-diam.

"Apa ini soal dia lagi? Bukankah kau sudah janji akan melupakannya?," tanya Sasuke sambil menarik pinggang Sakura, membawa gadis itu kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah melupakannya hanya saja aku tidak ingin jatuh lagi dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Itu menyakitkan. Menyedihkan sekali hanya bisa mencintai seseorang dari jauh," jelas Sakura, posisi mereka yang tak berubah sedikit menguntungkan Sakura karena ia tak perlu menatap langsung iris onyx milik Sasuke.

Dia yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah mantan kekasih Sakura atau cinta pertama gadis itu, dia yang mereka bicarakan adalah sosok bernama Akasuna Sasori, salah satu senior mereka saat kuliah. Sakura yang hanya mahasiswi biasa jatuh cinta pada Akasuna Sasori yang terkenal sebagai seorang play boy kelas atas, gadis itu puas hanya dengan mencintai Sasori dari kejauhan. Menatap senyuman pemuda itu adalah salah satu kebahagiaan tersendiri buatnya, sayangnya ia tak tahu bahwa mencintai Sasori justru akan membuatnya mulai mempertanyakan eksistensi cinta yang ia kenal. Sering melihat Sasori berganti-ganti pasangan membuat Sakura mempertanyakan keagungan cinta yang selama ini sering dikatakan Sasori pada setiap kekasihnya, lama-kelamaan ia menyadari bahwa cinta diam-diamnya adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Mencintai seseorang dari jauh, mencintai seseorang yang salah.

"Menurutmu aku tidak terluka karena mencintaimu diam-diam?," satu pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongak, menatap langsung pada sepasang onyx yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam kata-kata pemuda itu melalui tatapan matanya, tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah sorot mata yang menatapnya lembut.

"Kau…. Kau mencintaiku?," Sakura bergumam pelan, seolah ingin memastikan tapi takut akan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan berjanji memberikanmu cinta yang tidak menyakiti tapi aku akan memperlihatkan padamu cinta bukan hanya tentang bahagia."

Karena dalam perjalanannya cinta tak selalu menggoreskan kebahagiaan tapi juga tangis dan luka, bukan karena cinta itu kejam dan menyakitkan tapi karena cinta mendewasakan manusia dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti Sasuke dan gadis dalam dekapannya itu, cinta membuat pemuda Uchiha itu rela melakukan apa pun untuk seorang gadis, cinta membuat seorang Haruno Sakura mau kembali percaya. Ia akan mencoba percaya bahwa pemuda dihadapannya akan membuktikan semua ucapan tadi, ia akan mencoba percaya dan melupakan kenangan menyedihkannya tentang cinta.

"Buktikan ucapanmu, Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka bilang yang paling membahagiakan akan memiliki tempat tersendiri**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke harus melewati red carpet di premier film yang ia garap. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini, ia tidak berjalan sendirian atau bersama sahabat kuningnya seperti yang kerap terlihat. Kali ini dia menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut sewarna musim semi, tentu saja pemandangan itu membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan para wartawan.

"Err- ku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus Sasuke-kun. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kita berangkat bersama?," tanya Sakura dengan volume rendah. Iris viridian gadis itu masih menatap takut ke arah sorotan kamera dan tatapan ingin tahu dari orang-orang itu. Ia memang masih belum terbiasa dengan tatapan semacam itu meskipun sudah menyadari itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus ia terima jika mejalani hubungan dengan seoraang sutradara ternama seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, ia memang telah menjalin kasih selama satu tahun dengan adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu. Sejak kejadian di kantor Sasuke, gadis itu mencoba kembali mempercayai eksistensi cinta yang pernah ia ragukan. Sasuke memang membuktikan ucapannya, ia memang memperlihatkan pada Sakura bahwa cinta tak selamanya indah tapi cinta akan membawa kebahagian pada yang percaya melalui film yang ia sutradarai. Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa bertahan dengan pemuda emo itu meskipun intensitas pertemuan mereka yang bisa dibilang jarang, bahkan ia baru kali ini menemani Sasuke dalam premier film karena kesibukan kuliahnya.

"Kau takut?," hanya dua kalimat tanya yang meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, lagi pula aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu di film ini," tambah Sasuke yang membuat gadisnya mengangkat alis tanda tak mengerti. Sakura hanya menurut saja ketika Sasuke menariknya meninggalkan red carpet, menyisakan para wartawan yang kini beralih menyorot para aktris dan aktor yang ambil bagian dalam film besutan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita duduk di barisan paling depan?," tanya Sakura ketika sang kekasih menyuruhnya duduk tepat di depan layar padahal Sakura cukup tahu kebiasaan Sasuke yang lebih suka duduk di barisan belakang.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Sakura masih saja tak mengerti tujuan Sasuke, mereka sebenarnya tak perlu duduk di kursi paling depan mengingat mereka sudah tahu jalannya cerita. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa barisan yang ia dan Sasuke tempati kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan sang kekasih. Semua keganjilan itu kian bertambah kala ia melihat jalan cerita film yang cukup berbeda, seingatnya ia menulis cerita tentang seorang gadis yang mencintai musuhnya sendiri tapi yang sekarang ia lihat justru berbeda. Jalan cerita film itu seperti kisahnya, tentang dia yang menanti cinta pertamanya, tetang ia yang dikihianati, tentang ia yang tak percaya pada cinta, dan tentang ia yang kembali merasakan cinta. Semua tentang kisah hidupnya ada dalam film berdurasi dua jam itu.

Iris viridian Sakura kini menatap pemuda emo disebelahnya, sorot matanya seolah meminta penjelasan atas keganjilan yang ia dapati. Seolah tahu apa yang akan Sakura tanyakan, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, berlutut dihadapan sang kekasih yang kini menatapnya horror.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan akan memperlihatkan padamu cinta yang sebenarnya, sekarang aku sudah melakukannya. Kau pernah merasakan bahwa cinta tak selamanya indah, itulah cinta yang sebenarnya." Kalimat yang cukup panjang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha muda, membuat gadisnya kini bungkam dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum merogoh saku celananya, mengangsurkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mendapati sebuah cincin bertahtakan permata berwarna emerald mendiami kotak itu, ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang cinta, ijinkan aku menjadi yang terakhir dalam kisahmu, Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi hanya satu yang benar, yang terakhir selalu menjadi nafasmu.**

2nd POV

Kau kembali tersenyum kala melihat film yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, entah mengapa kau tak pernah bosan melihat film itu padahal kau sudah hafal mati jalan ceritanya. Detak jarum jam menemanimu dalam aktivitas menonton di malam hari, lampu yang kau matikan membuat ruangan yang kau tempati semakin mirip dengan bioskop. Home theater yang kau miliki juga membuatmu merasa seperti berada di tempat pemutaran film padahal sekarang kau tengah bergelung nyaman di sofa dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhmu.

Setiap kali melihat film itu yang ada dibenakmu adalah sosok itu, sosok yang membuatmu menyadari bahwa cinta yang sebenarnya tidak selalu membahagiakan tapi akan memberikan akhir bahagia bagi yang percaya. Kau tersenyum simpul kala mengingat sosok itu, ah, entah mengapa kau jadi merindukannya. Kalian belum bertemu selama sebulan ini karena kesibukannya. Sekarang kau bertanya-tanya apakah sosok itu juga merindukanmu sama seperti kau merindukannya? Atau sosok itu justru tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya?

"Kau belum tidur?," sebuah suara berat membuatmu menoleh, mendapati sesosok pria tampan yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahmu. Kau bisa melihat kelelahan dalam mata onxnya tapi kau tahu ia tak akan mengeluh padamu, jadi yang kau lakukan adalah memberikannya senyum terbaik yang kau miliki.

"Aku belum mengantuk, ku kira kau pulang lusa," balasmu sambil menepuk tempat disebelahmu, seolah menyuruh pria itu duduk di sampingmu.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik pria itu pelan di telingamu, membuatmu terkikik geli karenanya. Sekarang sosok yang kau pikirkan tengah memelukmu erat, kau bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kau selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, ketika kalian hanya berdua dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Tidurlah, sudah larut malam. Tidak baik untukmu dan dia," perintah pria yang tengah mengelus pelan perutmu. Kau kembali tersenyum ketika merasakan sentuhan sosok di sampingmu, karena sosok itulah kau kembali percaya pada eksistensi cinta membuatmu mendapatkan akhir bahagiamu sendiri. Menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sayang, kau tahu Tou-sanmu mengkhawatirkanmu," ucapmu seolah bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu bisa mendengarnya. Kau terkikik geli kala mendapati raut wajah tak suka dari suamimu, sepertinya ego Uchihanya masih melekat sekalipun sudah berkeluarga.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur," tambahmu seraya menarik lengan suamimu, mengajaknya kembali ke peraduan kalian.

Kau tahu dalam sebuah kisah pasti ada akhir bahagia dan akhir yang menyedihkan, jika saja saat itu kau tetap tak percaya pada eksistensi cinta mungkin kau tidak akan mencintai sebegini besarnya. Mungkin kau tak akan bersama pemuda itu sekaran atau mungkin kau akan tenggelam dalam kesendirianmu. Meskipun kelak waktu akan memisahkan kalian kau tahu yang terakhir akan selalu berada di sampingmu, selalu akan menjadi nafasmu, dalam hatimu.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Gyaaaa, ini fic paling gaje yang pernah saya bikin. Diketik dalam waktu singkat tanpa plot yang bener, moga-moga aja nggak bikin sakit mata deh. Niatnya mau buat ikutan Sasusaku fanday tapi besok saya bikin yang lain aja XD. Yosh, buat yang nggak mudeng sebenernya ini seperti cerita yang saling berkaitan tentang kisah cintanya si Saku dan Sasu di sini pengen Saku lepas dari bayang-bayang kisah lamanya. OK, segini aja deh omongan nggak jelas saya, semoga reader yang budiman mau mereview fic abal ini. Yang mau kritik, yang mau protes, yang mau sumbang saran silahkan klik kotak reviewnya yaaaa

.

.

.

.

**Review** please ^^


End file.
